


Like A Drug

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, I feel like I need to tag this more but this is honestly it?, M/M, Making Out, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just sort of happened, Gavin and Trevor. No one saw it coming, yet no one was overly surprised. It was like the weather being cloudy for a week, people made a note of it, but didn't dwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Thirst For Obscure OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Thirst+For+Obscure+OTPs).



> *chanting of one person* FREELINS. FREELINS. FREELINS.

Gavin was attached to Trevor by the mouth, and because of it, Trevor was subjected to not so secretive groping and even less secretive making out. The number of the annoyed jokes were plentiful, from “get a room,” “take a picture, it'll last longer,” and “don't forget to breathe.” Poor Trevor didn't even know what was going on, sometimes Gavin was sweet and caring, sometimes he pushed Trevor against a wall and attacked his mouth. Trevor didn't mind, of course not, but they were not allowed to be paired up for heists anymore because of it.

The weirdest thing about it? They weren't even in a relationship. Gavin just one day decided to passionately make out with Trevor.

It has been going on for five months, and at this point everyone assumed that they were in a relationship. Hell, Trevor wasn't sure that they weren't anymore. They made outduring the lazy Sunday crawl, while Gavin was still on the adrenaline high of a heist (which often led to something more), hell, they even made out in a holding cell in the LSPD. It was one of those things that happens and everyone just generally accepted it.

“Gav, stop for a second?” Trevor breaks away during one of their make out sessions to ask. Gavin immediately stops his movements, looking at the younger man with a look if worry.

“Yeah? Something wrong?” Gavin asks.

“What are we?” Trevor asks, and it takes a few seconds for Gavin to figure out what Trevor meant.

“I… Uh, don't really know to be honest.” Gavin admits. “I just liked you and, uh, took a risk.”

“You call making out with me a risk?” Trevor asks, making Gavin color.

“It was well taken, wasn't it?” Gavin asks, and Trevor laughs.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Trevor give an affectionate kiss, but pulls away before they both get lost in the sensation once more. “So, are we a thing? Or are we a different thing?”

“Like a relationship?”

“Or fuck buddies.” Trevor says crudely, and Gavin slaps his chest.

“Trevor!” He exclaims, and Trevor laughs again. “I don't know, what do you wanna be?”

“Well, considering we live in the same place together, and we are probably going to be attached emotionally somehow, we should probably be in a relationship.”

“Alright, that sounds better than fuck buddies.”

“Nah, I think you'd be a great call boy.”

“Trevor!” Gavin exclaimed, slapping his chest once more. Trevor laughed and Gavin scowled indignantly. “I don't wanna make out anymore.”

“Alright then, I'll just go.”

“... I'm just punishing myself, aren't I.” Gavin sighed.

“Yep.” Trevor says. “Good thing you have a generous boyfriend.” Trevor captured Gavin’s lips into a kiss. Gavin smiles slightly before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Trevor.

“Are you trying to break a record or something?” Michael asks as he walks by, making the two fluster and pull apart.

“Michael!” Gavin whines in his hurt voice.

“If you do it somewhere private, say, one of you assholes’ bedroom, this wouldn't be a problem.” Michael says, throwing an annoyed look at the two. “No, seriously, get out of here, go bang or grind or whatever in someplace with a door and a lock.”

“Michael!” Gavin repeats with his hurt tone, cheeks turning red once more.

“No one wants to see it, I'm just saying.” Michael says as he dissapears into the kitchen.

Trevor leans in closer to Gavin, a smirk on his face. “Why don't we take him up on that offer, and go off somewhere else.” He whispered, and Gavin turned even redder, if that was even possible. Gavin does nod though, and Trevor celebrates that with a kiss that makes Gavin's tension cut by half. Trevor adjusts himself accordingly to pick up Gavin, carefully holding and supporting him with his upper body strength. Gavin wraps his legs around Trevor's torso and his arms around Trevor's neck, helping to keep himself stable. Trevor carries Gavin to Gavin's room, seeing as it was closer, keeping their kiss unbroken.

It was funny, really, how obsessed they got with each other. They both preferred the other’s mouth over breathing, and couldn't keep their hands off each other. While Gavin usually initiated the kissing, there would be rare occasions were Trevor would be the one to start it, usually when they have barely seen each other in two weeks. It felt like something akin to desperation, and maybe it was, just the raw need to feel each other. While Gavin flung himself at Trevor at any odd time, whenever he could, Trevor would go through withdrawal and need to feel Gavin's body pressed up against his, teeth and tongue clashing in a passionate way.

Their love was like a drug, no one could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship too damn much holy hell.
> 
> Kudos, comment, and request down below!


End file.
